


Couch Play

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Couch Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Seme Levi, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: A (Smutty) EreRi oneshot!~Levi decides he wants more than just cuddles as things start to get hot and heavy on the couch between him and Eren. No plot, just smut for your entertainment!~





	

"A-Ahh... L-Levi..." Eren moaned breathlessly

He grinned, his teeth gleaming in the dark.

"Hm? What is it, Eren?~" He purred, coaxing him on as his slender and pale hand rubbed his side up and down slowly and sensually as he grinded against his Boyfriend with his bare member.

"Mmm... J-Just fuck me already..." He moaned, rocking his hips backwards for much needed friction. He wanted to feel his hot and hard member press against his bare and eager entrance.

"Hmm... Nope, not yet..." He hummed hotly in his ear.

After an innocent kiss turned into a make out session, and that make out session turned more passionate, hot and desperate, the two became horny as Hell and painfully needed each other as well as a release. Their minds were too clouded to even make it to the bedroom, neither wanting to move enough to break the connection their hot bodies were having. Thus, they settled for the couch, Eren a hot mess and Levi behind him every step of the way as they remained half undressed. Eren with just a shirt on and Levis trousers halfway down his legs.

"L-Levi..." He whined, desperate to be filled

"Good things come to those who wait, Eren~" He purred, rolling his name from his tongue effortlessly "You should know that by now~"

Eren could do nothing but moan in response, desire and need overwhelming him completely. He needed him. Levi sneakingly drifted his hand lower, causing goosebumps to raise on Erens tanned skin. He shivered, feeling his lovers cool hand drift lower and lower, until-

"F-Fuck!~" He moaned louder, rocking his hips back onto the slender and pale finger that had entered him "Ah, Levi! Another! Please!~"

Levi smirked and could do nothing but do what was asked of him, he had begged after all. He thrusted his finger in and out at a slow pace at first, going faster and rougher as he added a second and did a scissoring motion to prepare him. Erens hissed a bit, the feeling only slightly uncomfortable for a moment, pleasure and pain twisting his facial expressions. Soon enough, he added a third and went faster with his ministrations, the last of Erens uncomfortable and slight pain disappearing as pleasure took over once again, rocking back faster as he fucked himself on Levis fingers.

"L-L-Levi... Please... I'm ready... Take me now..." He moaned, his breath coming out in pants

Levi held back a groan and pulled him flush against his body, Erens back pressed against his heaving chest as he nipped she shell of his ear, causing Eren to moan quietly as he continued moving his hips. Levi withdrew his fingers slowly, leaving Eren whimpering from the loss of contact.

"Beg. Again."

Eren cursed under his breath, his hips still moving subconsciously, having a mind of their own until Levis other hand gripped them firmly, pulling his hips against his own roughly, making the both of them moan at the delicious friction.

"Please... Levi... I need you... Make me yours... Fuck me hard so I can't walk for days... Fill me up..." He moaned, biting his lip

Levi couldn't hold back anymore, shuddering and groaning at his lovers words

"Who do you belong to?..." He breathed into his ear, his voice rough with lust

"You... Fuck... I'm all yours, Levi... Fuck me for what I'm worth..."

"That's right, Eren... You're mine..." He aligned himself with his abused hole

"All yours..." He breathed in return, reaching backwards to lace his fingers through his hair roughly, arching his back a little to coax him on into entering him

Levi pushed into him, a deep groan breaking free from his throat when he reached down to the hilt of his member.

"Fuck, Eren... So fucking tight..." Levi moaned, kissing roughly down the back of his neck

Eren moaned and whimpered in return.

"M-Move please... Fuck me as hard as you want..."

Levi started thrusting, slowly at first to draw out as much pleasure as possible as he teased the both of them. His nails dug into Erens sun kissed hips, drawing slight blood the deeper he dug, the faster he went. There would surely be bruises and scratches later on. Not that they cared. They were possessive of each other, in the best way possible. The sound of skin on skin rang throughout their home, along with their panting and moaning, the others name spilling countless times from bruised and wet lips. Levi kept going and found Erens sweet spot, knowing he did by how loudly he moaned and how tight the grip he had in his hair increased.

"A-Ah! Levi! Fuck, right there!"

"S-So g-good for m-me, E-Eren..." Levi moaned deeply, biting the sensitive spot on the back of his neck as he constantly hit his prostate dead on from then. His voice stuttering with every hard thrust.

"L-Levi... F-Fuck... I l-love you... S-So fucking m-much..."

"F-Fuck, Eren..." He bit his neck harder, tasting slight blood and lapping at the fresh wound lovingly afterwards as he thrusted deeper and rougher at the same time, moving his hips roughly against his own for extra pleasure, causing Eren to part his lips suddenly in a silent scream "I l-love you too..."

Erens breath hitched in his throat, he would never get enough of hearing him say the same words in return, he bit his lip hard, not caring about the taste of blood. Levi moved a hand from his hip to grab his throat to tilt his face towards his, kissing him roughly and deeply, tasting his mouth, lapping at the blood from his lip as he continued thrusting. The kiss became sloppy, as did the rocking of their hips, and their thrusts became uneven as both of them drew closer to the blissful edge, their chests heaving as they breathed harder, fighting for the right amount of oxygen to keep moaning the others name.

"S-So close..." Eren moaned

"M-Me too... Fuck you're so good... So good for me..."

Eren groaned in response, leaning his head back onto Levis shoulder at the praise, feeling all the more closer. His praise and love was everything he ever wanted.

"C-Cum for m-me..." He purred in his ear, reaching down with his free hand and began to stroke his painfully erect member quickly. Each flick of his wrist matching perfectly with every snap of his hips.

"A-Ah... Levi!~"

Eren came undone and screamed his lovers name, shots of his seed coating his abdomen as well as Levis hand and the hardwood floor beneath them. Levi came deep inside him with a low growl of his name, he kept going until he rode the both of them through their high. They stopped, Levi still buried inside him as he placed light kisses on the damp skin of Erens back as he breathed heavily, catching his breath. Every hot breath of his made Eren shiver as he released his tight grip from Levis hair, trying to catch his own breath in short pants. Levi withdrew eventually, rolling Eren over so he could adore his flushed face, that loving glint he always had in his eyes for him and only him that always resided there whenever he looked at him.

"I love you... So much..." Eren murmured against his chest, smiling warmly as he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you too, Eren... Forever and always..."

"You promise?..." He glanced up to him for a moment, his eyes taking his breath away like they always do.

"I promise..."

He laced his fingers with his and closed his eyes also, they both drifted off into their most peaceful sleep yet.


End file.
